The present disclosure relates to a power transmission device for a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-053385 discloses a power transmission device for a vehicle in which a first bearing (ball bearing 54) that supports a first rotation shaft (second rotor shaft 28) rotatably with respect to a support member (case 19) and a second bearing (ball bearing 56) that supports a second rotation shaft (reduction shaft 26), which is rotated around an axis line same as that of the first rotation shaft, rotatably with respect to the support member are arranged adjacently to each other, and an oil gallery for supplying lubricating oil into a space that is formed between the first bearing and the second bearing is formed in the support member.